Travel In Love
by Park Nym Hera
Summary: Niat awal prili travel ke Jepang adalah bekerja dan meliput semua hal unik tentang Negeri Bunga Sakura tersebut. Di perjalanannya itu ia bertemu seseorang yang akan mengisi relung hatinya – last and long story


**Cerbung : Travel In Love Part 1 (Seri-2)**

 **Title : Travel In Love Series-2**

 **Genre : Romance, Family And Etc**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : BTS, Prili – OC**

 **Summary : Niat awal prili travel ke Jepang adalah bekerja dan meliput semua hal unik**

 **Tentang Negeri Bunga Sakura tersebut. Di perjalanannya itu ia bertemu**

 **Seseorang yang akan mengisi relung hatinya – last and long story (In My Lepi wkwk)**

 **09 Mei 2018 Kyoto-Jepang**

Setibanya di Kansai International Airport, Osaka. Prili langsung menuju Kyoto menggunakan Haruka Airport Express setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta. Dari sana ia hanya perlu waktu kurang lebih 78 menit untuk tiba di Kyoto.

Sesampainya di Kyoto, tak henti-hentinya Prili mengagumi Heian-Kyo "The New City" atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Kyoto. Kyoto merupakan bagian dari lembaran baru sejarah Jepang, itu semua berkat peninggalan kejayaannya 1.200 tahun lalu. Satu hal yang pasti, Kyoto adalah tempat yang wajib turis asing kunjungi jika melancong ke Negeri Sakura, sama seperti Prili Kim, perempuan 20 tahun asal Indonesia yang sedang melakukan travel untuk perusahaan majalah tempatnya bekerja. Ini pertama kalinya Prili menginjakkan kaki di Jepang dan travel pertamanya adalah menjajali daerah yang disebut sebagai Japan's Mother. Kyoto.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju Hotel, Prili menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke Yasaka Jinja, sebuah kuil terkenal di daerah Gion. Menurut info yang baru saja Prili dapatkan dari "Mbah Google" tempat ini adalah tempat yang biasa untuk di laksanakannya Gion Matsuri saat musim panas, salah satu festival terbesar di Jepang. Hati kecil Prili tertarik untuk berdoa di kuil tersebut. Prili merogoh uang 5 yen dari dalam saku celana jeansnya. Katanya itu simbol keberuntungan. Prili melemparkannya ke kotak di dalam kuil kemudian memanjatkan doa, ia membunyikan lonceng sebanyak tiga kali dan bertepuk tangan dua kali.

Setelah selesai memanjatkan doa, Prili memutuskan untuk mencari tempat mengisi perut. Sejak tadi perutnya meronta-ronta minta di isi. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan proses googling-nya untuk mencari tempat makan yang enak di daerah Kyoto, hujan turun merintik mulai membentuk gerimis. Prili menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, awan mendung bergelayutan, berarak-arak menghiasi langit Kyoto.

"Ahh, sial. Kenapa mesti hujan sih!" gerutu Prili dongkol. Matanya menilik kesana-kemari untuk mencari tempat berteduh dan matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kedai dengan berbagai macam menu lokal. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Prili berlari menuju kedai tersebut. Ternyata bukan hanya ia saja yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, banyak turis bahkan penduduk lokal ikut serta menuju kedai yang menjadi sasaran Prili.

Prili mengambil tempat di sudut kedai serta menaruh koper secara asal di samping meja. Ia memandang sekeliling kedai, asap mengepul dari panci makanan yang berjejer di dekat pintu masuk menuju ke dalam ruangan yang menyerupai lorong. Tak berapa lama seorang maid menghampiri Prili, kalau di Indonesia maid itu sama kayak pelayan. Prili menyerobot buku menu dari atas meja, ia membaca dengan cepat deretan nama makanan yang tertulis disana. Hell, dari semua deretan nama makanan tersebut, tidak ada yang Prili kenali. Ia tidak berani mencoba makanan yang belum pernah ia makan, salah-salah nanti ujung-ujungnya buang duit!

"Konnichiwa..."

"Konnichiwa mo," balas Prili. Sebenarnya Prili tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa Jepang, ia di kirim ke Negara ini hanya dengan bermodalkan Bahasa Inggris.

Maid yang usianya kelihatan lebih muda dari Prili, meminta buku menu yang sedang Prili pegang. "Menyuu o onegaishimasu?" ujarnya ramah. Prili menyerahkan menu tersebut. Ia memandang Prili dengan kening berkerut heran, karena tak satu pun menu makanan yang Prili lingkari.

"Nani ga oishii desu ka?" kata Prili cepat. Maid itu mengangkat alisnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Dochira kara kimashita ka?" tanyanya pada Prili.

"Indonesian kara kimashita..." jawab Prili. Maid itu pun mengangguk, kembali menekuni buku menu. "Umm...soba?" celetuknya.

Prili berpikir sejenak, "Soba?" ulangnya. Si maid lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Ramen ika no y na..." ia sedikit menjelaskan pada Prili.

"Mmm...hai, soba ga hoshii desu ga," putus Prili akhirnya. Maid itu pun tersenyum mendengar keputusan Prili, tidak sia-sia ia menyarankan makanan tersebut. Ia berbalik hendak berlalu untuk membawakan pesanan Prili.

"Machimasu!" seru Prili menghentikan langkah si maid.

Ia menoleh pada Prili, "Hai, nan desu ka?" tanyanya.

"Omizuwo kudasai?"

Maid itu mengangguk, "Hai..." jawabnya sambil melempar senyum dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan meja Prili.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu hidangan. Karena memang para pelayan disini sangat sigap dalam melayani pembeli. Tidak beberapa lama, maid tadi datang dengan nampan ditangan yang berisikan semangkuk soba panas. Prili mengusap telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat kedatangan si maid.

"Konnichiwa, doozo go yukkuri," kata maid kemudian.

Prili mengangguk, "Arigatou..." balas Prili.

"Hai...mondai arimasen." Maid itu pun berlalu pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya melayani pembeli lain.

Iseng-iseng sepeninggal maid tersebut, Prili memotret hidangannya dan mengupload ke facebook. "Ini nih japanese soba, kapan-kapan cobain korean soba yuk" di ketiknya status. Ia tersenyum puas kemudian mulai melahap hidangannya.

.

.

 **09 Mei 2018 Seoul-Korsel**

Kota seoul di musim panas terlihat sangat indah. bangunan-bangunan disepanjang jalan berlomba-lomba menerangi kota dengan gemerlap kemewahan disetiap sudutnya.

Disepanjang jalan masih dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki dan mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari beberapa restoran cina yang ada disekitar

Drrrttt...drrrttt...getar ponsel membuyarkan seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk melamun disebuah taman.

"Hyeong, ada apa?"

Terdengar suara balasan diseberang sana, "Kau dimana? Sebentar lagi manager meminta kita untuk meeting. "Oh, benarkah. Kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali."

"Ye, jangan lama-lama," balas orang diseberang sana lagi.

Jungkook memasukan kembali handphone flip-nya ke saku dan berjalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil motor.

.

.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Suga pada V.

"Entah, tapi sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Akhir-akhir ini anak itu agak sedikit aneh," kata Jin seraya mengelus dagu.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," kata RM.

"Mungkin ada masalah pribadi," tambah J-hope.

"Um, mungkin saja," timpal Jimin.

Semua member BTS menoleh pada Jimin, Jimin jadi salah tingkah, "Ada yang salah?"

"Tumben baru nyahut!" seru mereka serentak.

"Eta terangkan lah!" balas Jimin.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
